The present invention relates to a docking system as an extension device of a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a power supply of a docking system, and to a power failure safe docking system.
Although notebook computers have the convenience of portability, it does not have all the functionality of a desktop computer. Thus, a docking system has been developed to provide extension apparatuses of a notebook computer such as an external monitor, a full-sized keyboard, speakers, a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a hard disk drive and port connectors. These peripherals of the docking station need to be protected in certain circumstances from power glitches that may destroy the peripherals if power is not disconnected first from these peripherals.
U.S. Pat. No 5,802,379 for a Battery Depletion Management in Portable Computing Devices Having PCMCIA Card Loading to Boatwright et al discloses a battery powered portable computer wherein when it is determined that the battery is being depleted, power is removed from expansion slots in said portable computer. However, Boatwright et al does not pertain to computers that can be docked to a docking station nor does Boatwright et al protect peripherals of a docking station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,020 for a System For Docking Portable Computer to a Host Computer Without Suspending Processor Operation by a Docking Agent Driving the Bus Inactive During Docking to Gephardt et al discloses inactivating the bus during docking. However, Gephardt et al does not disclose protecting peripherals stored within the docking station by interrupting power delivered to them or any other means. What is needed is a computer system that has both a docking station and a notebook computer wherein the peripherals of the docking station have power thereto interrupted whenever a situation arises which could jeopardize the peripherals in the docking station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power supply of a docking system which protects the docking system from power failures even when no more power is supplied to a docking system having a notebook computer docked thereto or the notebook computer is undocked from the docking system, and to a power failure safe docking system.
It is also an object to interrupt power to peripherals in a docking station whenever 1) a notebook computer is improperly inserted into a docking station or 2) whenever there is no power supplied to either directly to the docking station or from the notebook computer.
To achieve the above object, the power supply of a docking system used as an extension device of a notebook computer according to an embodiment of the present invention includes: an AC-to-DC converter receiving an external AC power supply to convert the received AC power supply to a DC power supply; a docking interrupt switch generating a docking interrupt control signal, when no more power is supplied by the AC-to-DC converter or the notebook computer, or it is detected that docking connection of the notebook computer and the docking system is broken; an analog switch receiving power from the AC-to-DC converter, and stopping connection of a peripheral device controller of the notebook computer to one or more extension peripheral devices of the docking system in accordance with the docking interrupt control signal; and a docking power supply control switch cutting off power of the AC-to-DC converter supplied to the one or more extension peripheral devices.
To achieve the above object, a docking system used as an extension device of a notebook computer according to an embodiment of the present invention includes: one or more extension peripheral devices; an AC-to-DC converter receiving an external AC power supply to convert the received AC power supply to a DC power supply; a docking interrupt switch generating a docking interrupt control signal when no more power is supplied by the AC-to-DC converter or the notebook computer, or it is detected that docking connection of the notebook computer and the docking system is broken; an analog switch receiving power from the AC-to-DC converter, and stopping connection of a peripheral equipment controller of the notebook computer and the one or more extension peripheral devices according to the docking interrupt control signal; a docking power supply control switch cutting of power of the AC-to-DC converter supplied to the one or more PCI devices according to the docking interrupt control signal; and a docking connector connecting or separating a power supply line receiving power from the notebook computer and a bus connecting a peripheral device controller and the notebook computer and the one or more extension peripheral devices.
To achieve the above object, a docking system used as an extension device of a notebook computer according to another embodiment of the present invention includes one or more extension peripheral devices; one or more input/output ports operated by receiving power from the notebook computer; an AC-to-DC converter receiving an external AC power supply to convert the received AC power supply to a DC power supply; a docking interrupt switch generating a docking interrupt control signal when no more power is supplied by the AC-to-DC converter or the notebook computer, or it is detected that docking connection of the notebook computer and the docking system is broken; an analog switch receiving power from the AC-to-DC converter, and stopping connection of a peripheral equipment controller of the notebook computer and the one or more extension peripheral devices according to the docking interrupt control signal; a docking power supply control switch cutting of power of the AC-to-DC converter supplied to the one or more PCI devices according to the docking interrupt control signal; and a docking connector connecting or separating a power supply line receiving power from the notebook computer, a bus connecting a peripheral equipment controller and the one or more extension peripheral devices, and lines connecting the input and output controller of the notebook computer and the one or more input and output ports.